


It's been a long day

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Library AU, M/M, Non-Mafia AU, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Tsuna works in his local library, and almost always has the closing shift because of his class schedule. His favourite man comes in every day and sits in the stacks and reads some books while Tsuna closes up and always walks him home. Hayato had all sorts of ways to say that he loves Tsuna, but his favourite is a tea in one hand and his love's in the other. Useless fluff. Plotless.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 22





	It's been a long day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



"So it's due in two weeks." Tsuna smiled as he handed a kindly old lady her books back. She was a regular here, and Tsuna knew she'd be back in a few days to return them. "Have a good day."

Tsuna's phone had gone off while he was working in the stack to reshelve the recently returned books, and seeing that the library was empty now he took the opportunity to look.

He couldn't help the smile on his face when he the text message flashing red on his screen.

" _Did you eat before you left for work?"_

Replying that, yes he had, and asking if the other was heading out to work yet Tsuna moved on with his work. He knew that he'd get a reply soon, but he also was obsessive about how long it would take. All Tsuna felt was warmth in his chest at the familiar question.

It was nice to be cared for so thoroughly.

About an hour later Tsuna's phone buzzed again and this time he could reply right away.

" _Just got to class, I'll talk to you later bear."_

Warmth flooded Tsuna's face, and he was smiling stupidly for hours because of the simple phrase. He loved pet-names, and while he always called his love by their middle name, Tsuna always got called bear; because apparently he was both cuddly like bears looked and also absolutely territorial.

The day was rather slow after that. He had a few people come in looking for books, getting confused by the order system. There was one girl that Tsuna recognised from school who asked for some help with an assignment, and a bunch of children getting their first library card. It was adorable, and quiet, but Tsuna enjoyed it here.

The front door opened, and as Tsuna was signing off on another book order, he caught sight of the time. He couldn't and didn't stop the grin on his face as Tsuna looked up from the desk and his favourite man walked in.

They were an odd pair apparently. Everyone said it: the customers that came in when Tsuna and his love were together; Tsuna's boss; Tsuna's mother and so many others. Tsuna didn't think so, but perhaps that was why he and Hayato were perfect for each other. They didn't think it was odd.

Hayato strolled in, jacket in his arms and just pulling his scarf off. Winter was hard here, and his Hayato always hated coats and scarves. Tsuna smiled when he saw what his love was wearing. Only Hayato could wear a tank-top in the middle of November. But he took pride in his tattoos, the sleeves on his arms told so many stories, and Tsuna knew them all intimately. He knew the pain that some of them brought to Hayato, pain that had nothing to do with the needle needed to ink them into his skin.

As Hayato looked up, Tsuna practically purred in delight. His Hayato was so brilliant. Literally radiant, eyes like new fern leaves, and a smile so cunning it was playful. As usual, the man had a thermos of tea in his hand, and Tsuna would bet anything that it was the exact kind of tea he needed that evening.

"Hey," Hayato murmured, his voice rumbling from the cold he was getting over.

"Evening, sweetie." Tsuna got up to greet his love. While it was probably against policy to do so while he was on shift, Tsuna never denied Hayato the affection he felt for the silver-haired man. "How was class?"

Hayato stood leant against the desk as he spoke, leaving Tsuna to get some work done while he could. "Not bad, the old coot called one of those little brats out on their bullshit. You'd think that by third year they'd know better than that." Hayato scoffed. "I did get my paper back though."

A smile burst across Hayato's face and Tsuna couldn't help but grin. "Oh? And how did you do? You were worried about this one." Which wasn't exactly unusual, but this paper had stressed Hayato out more than any other.

A soft kind of smile lifted Hayato's lips. "I got an 85 and a very satisfied professor. Apparently he hasn't read such an interesting essay in a long time. Usually the essays are all the same."

"I told you didn't I?" Tsuna murmured as she leant towards Hayato. "That paper was amazing."

"But you're bias, aren't you." Hayato chuckled, kissing Tsuna's nose when the boy pouted.

Cause Tsuna was so not bias. "I call you out on bad papers, Hay. You're just amazing."

But his lover just laughed. He kissed Tsuna's cheek and headed towards the natural science section of the library. He was slowly making his way around the entire library in their routine. "I'll be over in HQ when you're finished."

He didn't know how, but Tsuna had ended up with this beautiful man. He was so good to Tsuna. He picked him up every day he could, and didn't hang around with impatience before Tsuna closed the library, instead he wandered and kept himself occupied so as not to get Tsuna in trouble with his boss.

Tsuna truly loved Hayato.

* * *

Tsuna closed and locked the door, he double checked the lights were off (though he knew that Hayato had done so already) and slung his bag over his shoulder. Tsuna took the tea back from Hayato just as the man hooked an arm around his waist and a thumb into his belt loop. Hayato kissed Tsuna's temple and grinned at him with this deep gaze.

Hayato always seemed to find unexplored universes in Tsuna's eyes, and Tsuna always managed to find love in the barest quirk of Hayato's lips.

"Long day?" Tsuna asked, kissing Hayato lightly as the man pulled back slightly and threated his fingers through Tsuna's as they walked to the bus stop.

"Long without you." Hayato chuckled, he squeezed Tsuna's hand slightly. "But it's glad to be home."

And Tsuna could read the words said in the breathe clouding between them. He could only smile and pull Hayat towards the headed bus stop. Yeah, it was good to be home. Because home was the green of Hayato's eyes and the meaning in his tattoos; it was in a tea in one hand and Hayato in another. It was in late evening's closing the library, and long bus rides to wherever.


End file.
